


Syerni śpiew

by ginny358



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternative Universe - Doctor who, Angst, Eleventh Doctor mentioned - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Rory Williams Mentioned
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Amy spotyka syrenę i słucha jej opowieści.





	Syerni śpiew

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na Setę i galaretę na Forum Literackim Mirriel, do cudnego fanartu z rudowłosą dziewczyną i syreną: http://forum.mirriel.net/viewtopic.php?p=439030#p439030. Ten drobiazg to AU do serii 5-7a. Zbetowała **Kaś**.

Amy słucha opowieści Roheline, a melodyjny głos syreny koi jej... stratę? Tylko przecież Amelia niczego nie traciła, i smutkowi w jej sercu odpowiada pustka. Słuchając wabiącej pieśni, zastanawia się, czy pod tą pustką nie kryją się dawno zapomniane słowa. Jak… Rzymianie. Nie. Rzymianin. Liczba pojedyncza, jest… ale nie, tam naprawdę nic nie ma, myśli Amelia, tonąc w słowach syreny. Dziwne, że dopiero teraz zauważa, że głaz, na którym siedziała tamta zrobiony jest z ludzkich kości.  
Roheline nadal śpiewa i w jej ramionach Amy czuje się bezpiecznie, choć płuca ma pełne wody, a spod tak bliskich teraz ust syreny wybłyskują w uśmiechu ostre ząbki. Mogłoby być gorzej, myśli Amelia i oddaje uśmiech. Ostatecznie to nie tak, że jest ktoś, dla kogo chce żyć.  
  


*

  
Później Amelia opowie Roheline o Doktorze i ich przygodach, o tym jak było im wspaniale, zanim nie porzucił jej na Apalapucii i nie wrócił trzydzieści sześć lat za późno. Roheline będzie słuchać jej chropawego, ludzkiego głosu i może nawet wyczyta z jej słów to, o czym Amy będzie milczeć. Amy nie będzie mówić o weselu, którego nie było, ani o Rorym, którego nie ma nawet bardziej. W końcu nie pamięta. Amelia być może napomknie, że chciałaby sobie przypomnieć, kiedy i jak opuściła Doktora. I że nie rozumie, jak może nadal istnieć, skoro już nie żyje.


End file.
